Estoy segura que lo mate
by Allison Solange Flores Mertz
Summary: …Aseguro que lo maté… Con mucho cariño para el grupo "Metáforas para la Fantasía".


Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Andrea Galarza y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

Summary: _…Aseguro que lo maté… _

__Con mucho cariño para el grupo "Metáforas para la Fantasía".__

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó la noche que lo asesiné. No fue difícil matarlo, pero jamás pensé todas las dificultades que implica hacer desaparecer un cadáver: primero pensé en descuartizarlo y quemarlo, pero descubrí que soy muy débil para partir sus huesos, así que opté por quemarlo entero; cuando me dirigía a depositar su cuerpo frío en el carro apareció Alice y me preguntó qué hacía, no me quedó más remedio que mentirle diciéndole que iba a dar un paseo en el auto.<p>

– ¿A esta hora? – preguntó confundida.

– Sí – respondí – Aún me encuentro mal por el problema que tuve con Edward.

Ella bajó la cabeza, me dijo que aunque nunca había pasado por una infidelidad me comprendía y compadeciéndose, me dejó ir.

El problema era que el cadáver aguardaba aún tras la puerta de la casa. Duré diez minutos dando vueltas en el carro, regresé y observé a Alice y Jasper, estaban sentados en el jardín, hicieron un ademán de buenas noches y yo con una sonrisa bien fingida les respondí.

Entré y la casa estaba inundaba por ese olor a culpa y sangre, a Edward, que estaba siempre tan presente en mí, revisé la bolsa de lejos y parecía un bulto normal, si alguien entraba jamás pensaría que el cadáver del ser que más he amado en la vida estaría allí, dentro de una simple bolsa de plástico. Tenía que librarme rápido de su cuerpo porque los humanos somos tan poca cosa que sólo cuando morimos demostramos lo que en verdad fuimos, un saco de putrefacción. A primera hora mañana conseguiré algo que me ayude a descuartizarlo, pensé. Regresando a mi idea original de picarlo en pedacitos y quemarlo.

A las seis en punto de la mañana sonó el despertador, abrí los ojos y por las ventanas se deslizaban esos magníficos rayos de sol, que tiempo atrás solía contemplar. Me duché como nunca, el agua fresca reanimó mi espíritu y me vestí lo mejor posible, tenía que ir al supermercado a por una herramienta que me facilitara el seccionamiento del cadáver.

Me atendió un joven elegante, terminé comprando una sierra pequeña para cortar madera, con eso sería suficiente, compré también algunas láminas de madera para disimular mi compra, después de todo, no está de más ser precavida, llegué a casa.

Dormí un rato y al despertarme emprendí mi labor en el patio trasero, pues estaba encerrado por altos muros de concreto y contaba con la privacidad necesaria, al principio me fue un poco duro, ver su rostro cubierto de sangre, sus labios pálidos, sus dedos largos, perfectos, pero ya había hecho lo más difícil, me restaba terminar lo que inicié tan bien. El ruido que produjo la sierra en un principio me asustó, creí que no resistiría, pero luego empecé a notar que cortaba el hueso tan rápido y tan preciso que se desvanecieron todas mis dudas, era más buena de lo que me había dicho el joven que me la vendió, no niego que una sonrisa invadía mi rostro triunfante, feliz por lo ya logrado.  
>Terminé pronto, mucho más rápido de lo que creí, tanto amor quedó reducido a pequeños huesos y carne picada, trozos de carne desgarrada sobre mí, podía sentir aún el olor de Edward, su loción favorita, la que compramos juntos. Recogí los restos del césped con cuidado y dentro de una caneca vieja, de lámina olvidada y oxidada, donde alguna vez reposó pintura deposité lo que quedaba del hombre que más había amado en la vida, luego agregué un poco de gasolina y dejé caer mi cigarrillo, llevada por la curiosidad de alguna película donde alguien arrojaba un cigarrillo a la gasolina y de esta una magnífica llamarada brotaba, pero en mi realidad no fue así, el humo del cigarrillo seguía saliendo del recipiente, esperé un momento y nada, así que decidí arrojar un fósforo.<p>

El humo y un olor que desconocía, a decir verdad, empezó a brotar haciéndose cada vez más perceptible, temí que alertara a alguien y entonces una idea magistral tocó mi alma, subí a nuestra habitación y extraje del armario toda su ropa, la de él, la de Sergio, sólo dejé un par de camisas que alguna vez le obsequié, todo lo demás fue a arder junto a su cadáver en la vieja caneca de pintura olvidada en el patio de nuestra casa. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta, mis sospechas se hacían realidad.  
>– ¿Quién? – pregunté serena.<br>– Alice – respondió la voz dulce y suave de mi vecina, de mi amiga, de mi hermana.  
>Me quité el vestido rápidamente arrojándolo al baño bajo la escalera que en ese momento fue mi salvador, coloqué sobre mi cuerpo un pijama ligero, me limpié el rostro asegurándome de no tener ni una sola mancha y abrí la puerta.<br>– Vi humo salir de tu patio, ¿está todo bien?  
>– Sí, gracias por preocuparte y espero que no reproches el acto horrible que he cometido.<br>– ¿A qué te refieres Bella? ¿Qué has hecho? – respondió ella confundida  
>– Es que no podía soportar más su presencia – le dije, y por un momento la idea de confesar el crimen perfecto que había cometido la noche anterior se posó delante de mí, pero la razón intervino y terminé la frase diciendo:<br>"He prendido fuego a todas sus pertenencias, porque no soporto la idea de saber que Sergio fue mío y ahora pertenece a otra."

Ella inocente de todo, se arrojó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Me dio palabras de aliento, las mismas que me daba siempre, palabras que se llevaba el viento, palabras que ya no me tocaban, porque Edward ya estaba muerto, sus dulces palabras caían sobre mi alma de cemento y dos lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como despidiéndola. Ella entendió y me dejó sola, mientras las pertenencias de mi amado ardían junto a su cuerpo en el patio de nuestra casa.  
>Me senté a descansar. Caí en cuenta que debía comer algo, con tanto esfuerzo el hambre me afanaba, fui a la cocina y preparé algo. Tomé asiento y cuando me disponía a disfrutar de mi desayuno, el timbre sonó, noté que todo ya estaba realizado, la quema había cesado, ya no debía preocuparme por deshacerme del cadáver, omití que sonaba el timbre y disfruté de mi sándwich, el timbre seguía sonando, no me importaba, fui al patio, terminé de recoger la evidencia pendiente, me deshice de las cenizas los huesos que no ardieron, que en realidad fueron bastantes, los enterré. Limpié la caneca, el timbre seguía sonando, analicé que habían pasado más de veinte minutos y alguien seguía tocando la puerta, decidí abrir…<p>

Sentí como mi alma, que creía perdida, abandonó mi cuerpo y regresó, tuve la impresión que el piso se desmoronaba y yo quedaba flotando en el aire, dos gotas de sudor frio bajaban por mi frente, tan lentas, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, hice un sonido horrible, sentí la sangre bajar por todo mi cuerpo y luego subir como siguiendo al corazón que intentaba salir por mi boca, retrocedí chocando con la puerta y caí sentada en el piso mientras Edward entraba a la casa sin mirarme…

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, este es el otro Os hecho para un especial de Halloween en la página "N &amp; C: Metáforas para la Fantasía" que se encuentra en Facebook, las invitó a entrar ya que allí compartiremos muchos Os' y tenemos muchas actividades.<p>

Muchas gracias a Amanda Cullen Masen (Karlita) y a Angie M. Cullen (Angie), los invito a entrar a sus perfiles y leer sus historias, porque si no las han leido se la están perdiendo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
